Push Rewind and Playback
by Amber Tinted
Summary: On her top five lists of things she can’t stand, her husband, Inuyasha is number one. He’s a self important jackass that if conversation isn’t about him, he doesn't care but divorce is out of the question especially when she secretly loves him. InuKAG


**Push Rewind and Playback**

In her top five lists of things she can't stand, her husband, Inuyasha is number one. He's a self important jackass that if conversation isn't about him, he's not interested but divorce is definitely out of the question, especially if Kagome doesn't want to lay off thousands of people. INU/KAG AU

**Chapter I: Prenuptials Agreements**

_**Kagome**_

I couldn't stand the way he was fingering my hair. In fact, it made me ill but we were sitting in front of my family, egging it up like no other. In fact, we were actually being civil to one another, calling each other disgusting pet names, probably just to piss each other off. When in truth, we couldn't stand each other. When we first got the idea into our heads about getting married for the benefits of both each other (not because we were insanely in love with each other), we actually sort of liked each other but then as the months went by and the wedding went underway, I realized that he was a self important prick and he realized that I was a tree hugging freak. Or at least he said whatever, we were naturals and we were good at what we did and that was deceiving people.

Even though I hated Inuyasha and wanted to divorce him everyday, I still couldn't stand the idea of somebody knowing that I made a mistake because I absolutely hated owning up to my mistakes. If I married for love, under the time frame of three months, I wouldn't be in this predicament; I wouldn't _may_ have the possibility of laying off a thousand workers just because I married a self important cow and I wanted to get a divorce.

But there I was, letting him finger my hair, never letting that 'oh-I'm-so-blissfully-in-love' smile fall off my face even though my cheeks were hurting. I couldn't help but to think what made me think that I had to marry Inuyasha, I let my eyes slide to the face of Inuyasha's; he was quite handsome, in his own jackass kind of way. He was one of the most successful lawyer's in Tokyo, which is probably an excuse for his sliminess, and there wasn't a thing that he hasn't wanted that he hasn't gotten. In retrospect, I admired him, as a businessman, he was smart, cunning and just absolutely brilliant but as a person, I honestly couldn't stand him and if he kept touching me I would have punch him in the face but after we finished our dinner date with my family.

It was kind of a check-up kind of thing, they wanted to make sure that I was "still in love" with my husband for they could continue funding my and her business because, of course, my business would be close to becoming bankrupt. Inuyasha's hand fell over mine, caressing it slowly, never letting his eyes off of me. He was really good, _not at that_! Of course not, I wouldn't, actually I would know because we did, well _do it_, but that's not what I'm talking about, I mean he's really good at acting. God, he was really good, in _every_—never mind.

"So, you two look well." My mother finally spoke, smiling at both Inuyasha and I, "You two look like you're literally glowing."

"Well, wouldn't you if you had a wife as wonderful as Kagome?" Inuyasha beamed at me, I was absolutely fuming because I know he was hinting at the fact that I couldn't cook, once again, "I mean, even though when she made dinner a month ago, I literally had to go to the hospital but I, of course, don't blame her, she's too beautiful to be mad at."

Actually, he was furious when he found out that it was my cooking that gave him really bad heart burn but honestly, I was trying to do something nice, it wasn't like I was trying to fuck him over.

"Didn't she make you miss that really important business deal?" Kikyou, my cousin asked.

It was like every muscle in Inuyasha's face froze, he licked his bottom lip slowly, calculating all the right things to say. There wasn't a doubt in anybody's mind that he wasn't absolutely pissed about that because that case was actually really important. The guy he was representing made sure to slander Inuyasha's name until it was beaten dry, it took months until Inuyasha could get a good case and was able to prove himself worthy again but I still can not forget those agonizing three months. God, it was awful, he made sure that if he was going to be miserable that I was going to be miserable with him and he made _sure_ of that.

"It was a case," Inuyasha corrected, "But yes, she did but I forgive her for that, it only made me work harder and it only made everybody see that I am the best lawyer out there and it only made our marriage stronger."

Of course, after he said that, he flashed a charming smile before shooting a glare my way. He's so cocky, it's honestly unbelievable, he just l_oved_ rubbing it in my face that he didn't fail and that he was the _best_ and my cousin or my family couldn't give a damn if he was so cocky because they liked him _so much_. And my cousin—well, she has this fixation on Inuyasha, she thought he was so amazing and what not and if it wasn't for her being an asshole that day and making me go on a blind date for her, he wouldn't have met me and married me. I guess, I can say karma is a bloody bitch but then again, I have no clue what I've done so wrong to deserve him.

"Wow, that's amazing because if Kagome was my wife, I would've divorced her." My college brother Souta replied, chewing cheerfully on his chicken.

If he only knew that if we want to lose all the money that we've made so far together and by ourselves that we would've gotten a divorce ages ago but in the business world, we were this powerhouse couple. We were both insanely successful, him being more successful than I (just because my company was a little short on the money side) and plus none of us signed a prenup because that was how dedicated we were to this "marriage". Plus, in the will, it said that I had to make my marriage work, so if we did divorce, my family would be left without a cent and those people would be left without a job. So if we divorced we would be screwed and we have been married for almost two years. There was no way that any of us were stopping now.

Inuyasha sighed, taking a sip of his wine as I glanced at him before rolling my eyes playfully, "Well that's why Inuyasha and I are such a powerhouse couple because we don't let silly things like that get in the way of our marriage."

"Whatever, sis, if my wife lost me all that money I would be so pissed."

"Souta! Watch your language in front of your mother." My grandfather scolded as Souta shrugged.

"I agree with Souta." Kikyou nodded, "So how are you two doing so far?"

"Are you pregnant, Kagome?"

Inuyasha snorted before gulping down the rest of his wine. Yeah right, like I let him touch me after that asshole dared to say that Kikyou would probably be better in bed than me and that happened two months ago. I hope he's suffering withdrawals because I told him that what's mine was what's mine and if I caught him with another woman I swore to God that I would fuck him over so bad he'd wish that he was dead. It's not being psychotic, I'm just possessive.

"No, mom." I groaned.

"They would have to have sex to be pregnant, Aunt Kita." Kikyou replied dryly.

That bitch! My eyes flared as I tightened my grip on Inuyasha's hand, "Not that it's any of your business, Kikyou, you sexless-" My mother cleared her throat as I continued, "We had sex before we even came here—in our closest while getting dressed because we—"

"Kagome, stop." Inuyasha softly whispered.

"So, I may be pregnant right now. I just don't know if I'm pregnant." I smiled triumphantly; leaning back into Inuyasha's stretched out arm, "By the way, Kikyou, are you dating anybody or are you still claiming that you're too busy for a man because it's about time that you got married."

_**Inuyasha**_

Sometimes my wife just went a tad too overboard. If I was anybody else and I didn't know that we wasn't married for all the right reasons, I wouldn't believe us, not even for a second but yet her family were buying it. It just wasn't her family, it was everybody around us. Everybody was always commenting on how wonderful of a couple we were and how in love we seemed. There were times when Kagome visited my work and my secretary would close and lock my door, winking and telling us to have a '_good time'. _What did they think we were? A bunch of horny honeymooners?

But then again, we were very passionate about everybody believing us and Kagome was very passionate about always being right and always having the last word like three seconds ago, if Kikyou haven't mentioned that we weren't having sex, Kagome would've dismissed the whole thought of having sex with me again but now I could see Kagome's thoughts turning. I knew that from the way she was "casually" leaning back that she was fuming and thinking and rethinking about what Kikyou said and wondering how the hell Kikyou knew that I wasn't getting any.

Kagome recrossed her legs, sipping casually on her wine, talking to her mother about her business and what not. Kagome was really brilliant in a way; she just went overboard with details. Everything has to be perfect if it has her names on it and everybody had to be treated fairly at her business. She was a really good person at heart; she just did all the wrong things to prove that and it must've killed Kagome when Kikyou got into the same line of work (marketing other companies) but being more successful that she was.

Yet, I knew Kagome and what she did have she knew how to flaunt that around like it was the best thing in the world like me, for instance, I knew that she hated me with every fiber of being (except during moments of absentminded passion) but she flaunted me around like I was the best husband and the best person she ever laid eyes on. In every conversation with Kikyou, Kagome would be like 'Oh, this morning, Inuyasha pressed my clothes, I didn't even know he knew how to press' and that led to Kikyou having this weird fixation with me and making Kikyou hate Kagome and trying to ruin Kagome's good name.

I'm not going to lie, I did care when people try to slander her. For some reason it bothered me to no end and plus she wouldn't let me sleep when people do that, she would come up with all these things to say and do (which would all be lame) and the next morning, she would manage to insult their pride, their whole entire being and ruin their year. She was good, I'd admit that.

I know that loads of people were wondering how I got mixed up in this marriage but I never get mixed up in things that I don't want to do. I wanted to do this. I wanted to prove to everybody that I wasn't just a playboy that I wasn't just some asshole lawyer and that all I could do is law. I married Kagome because I saw a chance and I saw a chance to prove myself and plus I was helping her out.

See, in her grandfather's will (whether he's dead or not), Kagome had to get married before her twenty second birthday or all the people that worked for the company that Kagome took over for her grandfather would lose their jobs and plus she and the rest of her family would be cut without a cent. She met me three months after she learned that, she was nine months before the cut off date and we were married two days before she turned twenty two.

I'm such a nice guy.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha haven't cheated on you yet." Kikyou droned on, "I mean, not like anybody would want to, I'm just surprised he hasn't."

That bitch, I hoped Kagome ate her out and spat her back out then set her on fire. I honestly hated Kikyou because just days before Kagome and mine's wedding, she tried to seduce me to make me choose her not her "brainless cousin".

"Really? I'm really surprised by how many guys _haven't_ cheated on you unlike most of your 'boyfriends', Inuyasha is dedicated to me, to our marriage and to our love together but we're going to go, we have other stuff to do."

"Oh, well honey, call me when you get the time. I do miss seeing you all the time." Her mother cooed, bringing Kagome into a full out hug, "Inuyasha, you can stop over anytime."

"Thanks, Kita."

We all bid goodbye and ran out of the house like bats out of hell. Once we were safely into my Mercedes, Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her red sweater while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is it just me or was this month's the worst?"

"You say that every month." I replied.

"Because it's true. I swear, I think my mom's getting worse, she's like, 'are you pregnant, you look kind of plump, you look pregnant'. It's so frustrating. I do not look kind of plump."

"No, you don't."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed softly, "I feel bad for deceiving them."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We've been doing it for around two years."

"Almost two years." Kagome glared.

"I'm not arguing with you." I said reasonably.

I honestly wasn't. There was one thing I learned and that was to _not_ get into an argument Kagome in the car. I valued my life and when yelling at her on the top of my lungs, it's really hard to concentrate on the road.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes you are. How can you honestly forget our anniversary?"

"It's not like we like each other anyways."

"Oh how mature. You could at least pretend tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Kagome screeched, "Are you fucking kidding me? I mentioned it yesterday and the day before."

"Do you expect anything because you'll know I'll buy you something?" I yelled back.

"You're so oblivious! You're so annoyingly oblivious! I don't want a _something_!"

"Then what the hell do you want?" I didn't even bother taking my eyes off of the highway even though I badly wanted to.

"What do _you_ want?"

This was getting ridiculous because I know we were now arguing for the sake of arguing.

"I want sex!"

"Then let's do it!" She countered.

"A-are you serious?" I stammered.

I had to admit, I was a little caught off guard but then again, why was I surprised, we've both been sex free for a couple weeks, maybe a couple months.

She flashed me a look before folding her arms, "Yeah, when we get home, we're going to have full out sex, all night, all day, sex."

"Okay!" I yelled back, looking down at the clock realizing it was midnight, "Happy Anniversary, bitch."

"Asshole." Kagome muttered.

I have to admit, there was a perk being married to a girl who when was mad, only thought on impulse.

* * *

**_New story._** **_I'm such a story whore. I know I said I'll only post new stories at Breaking-Amber but yeah, I wanted to post it here because it feels like a story that I used to write a year ago. Well, I hope this wasn't utter crap. I know Kagome wouldn't marry for money without a reason, so if you didn't read the explanation then it's not my fault. She's not a selfish beast in this fiction, I swear. In the meantime…_**


End file.
